


[podfic] data will arrive

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Information that is successfully transmitted from the motionless corpse lying on the floor of Privign Station to the current position ofThe Sky Reflected in Mirrors, where a half-processed body awaits an occupant.
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] data will arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [data will arrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657720) by [galaxyowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyowl/pseuds/galaxyowl). 



> loving and being fascinated by fourteen hours are 24/7

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x9x4a0i9x809mgx/data%20will%20arrive.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 4:36
> 
> size: 3.2MB


End file.
